Something to lose before something to gain
by Subdued Truth
Summary: As a result of losing her family to a housefire, Kagome Higurashi has had many foster homes. She's a punk. But when she..erm..meets a guy supposedly even more badass than her, can he improve her outlook on life, or only make it worse? Full summary inside
1. Sid, the Darkness Queen

Hi everyone!! I just got this new idea for a story, and I don't know if it's been done before, but I'm going to try it and see how it works out.  
  
Summary:  
  
After losing all of her family in a series of accidents, Kagome Higurashi has been shuffled from foster-home to foster-home constantly. The pain of her family's death sent her into depression, and she processed it into outward anger. She disobeys her teachers, doesn't do her schoolwork, and gets into trouble with the law on an almost daily basis. In short, she's an anti-social juvenile criminal. Every student and teacher alike fears her name, and the owner of it, and every being, be it school or the police station, or the entire city for that matter, hates and fears her. She runs away and...meets a gangster. Will this new stranger improve her outlook on life, or will he only make it worse?  
  
^ hm...Some summary..  
  
Hope you all enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
'Fools. All of them.'  
  
Kagome Higurashi sat at the very back of her algebra classroom, shaking her head in disgust at the perkily chatting students. She hated school. She hated people. She hated everything.  
  
It was a wonder she even showed up in class today. It didn't matter if she stayed in the shambled shack she called home. No one would miss her anyway. Teachers' faces paled at the sight of her, and her name was worse than the foulest cuss word.  
  
Not too long ago, she was like these pathetic people. Her smile was happy and bright, and she had no worries. Well, if you counted the occasional history test. But that didn't matter anymore. She would sooner waste time studying than watch a weekend long marathon of Hamtaro.  
  
People had always looked down on her, telling her that her life was nothing. Some even had the nerve to tell her to be nicer.  
  
She snorted.  
  
As if! If no one would take the time to be pleasant to her, then why should she do the same?  
  
From somewhere to the corner of the noisy room, Kagome's ears picked out the sound of weak sobbing.  
  
"He said he loved me! I'm so sad!"  
  
Kagome closed her eyes in annoyance. It was just another girl crying over her stupid boyfriend. These people were all the same. At least they had someone to love.  
  
Kagome didn't. She had no one.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
A bright-eyed schoolgirl skipped down the street, happily humming.  
  
She was on her way home from another wonderful day of school. Her life was perfect. ...Tons of friends, countless admirers, soaring grades, and a wonderful family to come home to every day.  
  
As Kagome neared her family's shrine, a police car blared past her, speeding out of sight.  
  
A faint tinge of worry touched Kagome's heart, but she ignored it.  
  
The sight 'round the corner made her gasp, and her heartbeat increased rapidly.  
  
There were two fire trucks and a few police cars parked awkwardly at the driveway. Too many people to count bustled around, each with a frantic purpose. She gaped at the scene. Debris was piled up in many places, and there was shouting coming from everywhere.  
  
In a few minutes, the people slowed, and all activity came to a halt as they spotted the frozen girl staring at the incident.  
  
Kagome looked to her right, where a fireman was gesturing wildly to a man in a trench coat, leaning against his police car with a defeated expression.  
  
It was a good thing they were out of her earshot, because she had a feeling she did NOT want to know what they were discussing. Trench Coat sighed, and held his head in his hands. But he felt Kagome's eyes staring at him, and looked in her direction.  
  
He held up his hand to the fireman, and made his way cautiously over to Kagome's patch of cement.  
  
When he finally reached her, his eyes softened.  
  
"Kagome Higurashi?"  
  
Kagome couldn't find her voice, but she nodded.  
  
Trench Coat sighed sadly.  
  
"I'm afraid there's been a..fire. And.."  
  
His voice tapered off and ended.  
  
Kagome knew what was next. She took a deep breath and asked:  
  
"Who?"  
  
Her voice was hoarse, like she had been crying for hours.  
  
"We found the...remains of a child and a small adult."  
  
Kagome bit back sobs and pushed back sobs. 'Sota..Grandpa..gone..' Her eyes glazed, and she nodded dumbly. "Mom?" she asked. She had meant to say: 'what about Mom?', but the officer seemed to understand.  
  
He closed his eyes and shook his head. "Ash.."  
  
Kagome's heart leapt up to her throat. "Gone..?" she asked weakly.  
  
The officer bowed his head.  
  
Suddenly, Kagome's legs buckled, and she fell to the cold cement in a dark faint.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
In one day, she had lost everyone she ever loved. They all left her to fend for herself. Kagome learned later that the stove had been left on, and the wiring sparked and caught fire to the house.  
  
All because someone wanted tea.  
  
She was fourteen when it happened, and that was two years ago.  
  
Kagome had been sent to a foster home, but it didn't turn out happily. The father ended up beating her, and the rest of the family despised her. So she took revenge.  
  
One day, that family had found their house a pile of ashes, and all their money stolen.  
  
The way Kagome saw it, they had deserved it all along. They had been weak. The weak never survive.  
  
The moment she had run away, she decided that she would never need anyone. She was sneaky and manipulative, and always managed to escape danger, if she wasn't a part of it herself.  
  
She became a gang leader, and became a druggie.  
  
But the cops caught her anyway.  
  
After much debate, she was sent to a different foster home. And another one. And another one.  
  
So far, she had lived with up to 43 families, each one finding a surprise left for them after her escape.  
  
Along with her family fell her love of life, and now she only saw the world as an unkind, dark, and dirty place. But it didn't matter.  
  
She wouldn't cry because she was strong. She wouldn't cry because she wasn't weak. She wouldn't cry, because she didn't need anyone.  
  
At least that's what she always told herself.  
  
  
  
Suddenly, the boisterous chatter died down as the teacher glided into the room. With a prolonged glance, he set his piercing eyes on every student.  
  
Mr. Lewell.  
  
The only teacher she knew of who had so much calm-but-powerful willpower. He understood what it was like to have nothing. His family had been killed in a gang shoot-out when he was a little kid.  
  
Since then, he had grown into a stern man. He knew what pain was. He knew what loneliness was. He knew that life was only what you believed it was. And for that reason, he believed life was just a tired stage full of pain and betrayal.  
  
And for those reasons, he was the only teacher Kagome would ever come to respect. He seemed just as much angry at the world as she was.  
  
Without a word, he opened his briefcase and removed a folder with a few papers in it.  
  
The class waited with thick tension.  
  
He turned, and wrote page numbers on the chalkboard, and under them, the words "read and answer questions 1-22, page 375" underlined.  
  
Kagome couldn't remember quite correctly, but she thought he taught journalism, or something to do with writing.  
  
No, maybe it was home economics. Oh well. Doesn't matter. Don't care.  
  
While the other students shuffled quickly for their books and paper, Kagome sat slouched in her seat defiantly.  
  
Just because she slightly respected him didn't mean he could make her do her work. Like hell he could. 'Let him try.' Kagome thought with narrowed eyes.  
  
Surveying his diligent classroom, he noticed the morbid slacker. His grey eyes flashed.  
  
Mr. Lewell rarely talked, but his eyes told everything he needed to say.  
  
He stared at Kagome, and she glared back.  
  
"Office." He said coldly.  
  
Kagome smirked. 'If this is what he wants..'  
  
"Make me." Replied the mocking yet quiet voice from the back.  
  
Every head turned and stared at her. Others stifled a groan. Kagome Higurashi was the only kid in school that would do this every time. The people in her other classes were sick of it, but the ones who didn't experience this often eagerly awaited the outcome.  
  
Some had developed a mild respect for Kagome, since she was the only one in the school gutsy enough to challenge every teacher, especially Mr. Lewell.  
  
Mr. Lewell only glared.  
  
Kagome smirked again in response. 'I knew he wouldn't do anything.'  
  
"Maintenant." He said, dangerously soft.  
  
Kagome was impressed. He was the only other person she knew to have taken the time to learn French.  
  
"Je n'irai pas."  
  
"Fine." He said, still calm. "quel votre mère penserait-elle à cette attitude?"  
  
That did it. Kagome's anger flared. How dare he speak of her mother??  
  
Kagome exhaled angrily and stomped out of the room.  
  
She sighed wearily as soon as she knew no one could see her. It was so hard to be tough. And she missed the days where everyone liked her.  
  
Her face darkened. Those days had passed. If no one could accept her hostility and maleficent nature, then they didn't deserve her time. She was starting to think that she would never have any friends again.  
  
Her pace slowed as she wandered down the halls of her small high school. Kagome closed her eyes and tried to remember what it felt like to be happy.  
  
No such luck.  
  
She sighed. Yes she was going, but not to the office. This whole school thing was getting boring, so she headed out the double doors, and stood for a minute in the shockingly-cold January air.  
  
The chill ran up her arm in bumps, but no winter could ever compare to the coldness instilled in her heart.  
  
She was bored.  
  
Suddenly, an idea presented itself in her mind.  
  
"I wonder what the gang is doing?" she asked herself aloud. Yes, her gang. The one she was in before the cops caught her and moved her to a new city. The vicious, drug-dealing thugs that called themselves "Black Death" had become a second family to her.  
  
In fact, she considered them to be the only family since her true one perished. She was nick-named SID, or "silent in death".  
  
The ache in her heart could only be called longing for her morose family. Yes, jacking cars, vandalizing, and the bliss of Bad were the things she was meant for, and they called to her again.  
  
Smirking, she could imagine what kind of car they would have stolen this week. It could have been anything, but it HAD to be black. That was the color of the gang, and the color of their hearts.  
  
Hm...let's see. The safehouse (a rundown, condemned apartment building) was only two hours away. She could easily catch a bus there and pay her posse a visit.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
*the day before Kagome was caught*  
  
"Kagome?" A brown haired gangsta asked.  
  
"Yeah Kouga?"  
  
"You know you always belong here right?"  
  
Kagome was a bit confused. "What do you mean by that?"  
  
He smiled. "You're part of the family, and we always have a place for ya."  
  
He tousled her hair and she grinned at him  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Kagome sighed. "I wonder if it still rings true?"  
  
She decided she would find out. Besides, she needed a little excitement trip, just for the sake of it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Standing at a corner, amongst the dirt-stained snow, the legendary Sid stood, waiting for the bus to take her home.  
  
Sid, as always, was wearing pretty much all black; her "signature" color. She sighed impatiently and tapped her foot.  
  
Why do buses always take so long?? She decided that when she got home, they would "find" something with a big engine.  
  
She needed a good dose of adrenaline.  
  
Finally, Kagome heard the weary drone of a diesel engine, and turned towards the coming bus.  
  
It pulled to a stop, and opened its door with a hiss. The bus driver was old and fat, and he didn't look like he wanted to be a bus driver.  
  
Kagome stepped up onto the bus, and headed towards a seat in the back. Before she got any further, the driver coughed loudly.  
  
She turned her head and looked at him with aggravation.  
  
"What?"  
  
He jabbed his thumb in the direction of the toll box and grunted "Gotta pay the fare missy."  
  
Kagome grumbled and dug through her pockets. After a lifetime of searching, she revealed a wad of lint, a paperclip, and a dollar bill.  
  
She slipped the bill into the slot and turned to take her seat.  
  
Hardly anyone else was on the bus, save an elderly woman knitting, a mother with her young son, and a long-haired elderly man.  
  
Kagome did a double take.  
  
The man, no boy's hair was white, but he was anything but old. In fact, he looked to be just a little older than herself. His head was faced towards the window, and his face was in a slight frown.  
  
Kagome plopped down in the seat next to him, and he took no notice. She caught herself staring, and then he noticed. Slowly, he turned his bright amber eyes to stare into her grey-blue ones.  
  
She found his gaze too intense and she looked away.  
  
  
  
  
  
Almost two hours later, the bus slowed to a stop, and she stood up.  
  
Kagome daintily hopped off the bus and started to walk along the familiar streets of her old neighborhood, always getting closer to her safehaven.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay! How did you like it? I know Kagome is out of character, but I wanted a new approach.  
  
French phrases!  
  
Maintenant: now  
  
Je n'irai pas: I don't think so  
  
quel votre mère penserait-elle à cette attitude?: something along the lines of "what would your mother think of that attitude?"  
  
If I happen to ever make any mistakes, please point them out to me! I enjoy constructive criticism very much!  
  
I might have the next chapter out in a few days or so, but that all depends on mid-terms..  
  
I hate them!!! -_-  
  
See you soon!  
  
---Truth 


	2. Why does it have to be YELLOW?

Yay! Another chapter up!  
  
I'm glad someone appreciated the French^_^ I was relieved to know at least other people were learning it:)  
  
I really hope I get some more reviews, but I suppose that is all in the hands of you guys.  
  
*waves enthusiastically at her audience*  
  
I'm also glad people like the different approach on Kagome:) I thought most people would try to tell me that the personality shouldn't be like that. But people like it!  
  
Score five points for encouragement. Now, ONWARD!!  
  
*Warning!!* There will be cussing in this chapter.  
  
NOW we can move forward!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kagome leisurely strolled down the urban street, occasionally passing closed restaurants and condemned street-side shops. But most were low-grade apartments buildings whose paint had worn off, leaving the walls bare and ugly, a mix of gray and faded clay.  
  
That was how Kagome felt at the present moment. Bare and ugly.  
  
Even though she knew her gang loved her, she still had an odd sense off foreboding warning her against returning. Uncomfortable and unwelcome emotions swirled through her usually arrogant disposition.  
  
What if they had replaced her? What if they had forgotten about her?  
  
Or what if...they hadn't gotten over that time..?  
  
Too many more what ifs whispered in her head as her mind strayed to a memory she had tried hard to forget.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
*the day Kagome was caught*  
  
Two police officers held Kouga around the arms firmly as they tried to keep him still enough to handcuff him.  
  
He was angry. Well, that might be an understatement.  
  
He was thrashing violently, screaming curses at the top of his lungs and letting forth feral, roar-like snarls. Almost all of his dirtied brown hair had fallen out of its pony-tail, and his eyes appeared to be a wild red color.  
  
"YOU BITCH!! YOU FUCKING BITCH! I FUCKING HATE YOU!!! You promised, Kagome!! Your piece of shit promise!!! I TRUSTED you!!! Where the hell WERE you?!!!?"  
  
The officer holding his right arm grunted in pain as Kouga escaped his grip and kneed him fiercely in the stomach.  
  
With his right arm free, he made a sweeping punch and hit the other officer square in the jaw.  
  
Kouga roared in rage and frustration. Then, he looked Kagome straight in the face, and whispered the words she never wanted to hear viciously:  
  
"If you EVER come back, we'll fucking KILL you!"  
  
With that, he jumped clear over the hood of a swerving cop car and ran like an animal back to save some of his friends.  
  
For the first time in years, Kagome's eyes blurred with tears. The only place she had ever belonged in too long kicked her out. Once again, she was left to fend for herself.  
  
"I'm sorry," she whispered before a mob of police tackled her with excessive force, knocked her unconscious, and hauled her limp body back to the station.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Okay, maybe she shouldn't come back. After all, Kouga was extremely skilled at hand to hand combat, and Kagome herself preferred a gun.  
  
But in spite of his promising threat, she felt she absolutely HAD to explain the truth to her vengeful comrades.  
  
It wasn't her fault. Everything had gone perfectly that night. It was just a routine job, 'borrowing' a viper like they had planned early in the day.  
  
Everyday since then, she always had searched her brain for the answer, the clue that would solve the mystery.  
  
And she had found it.  
  
It was the dealer.  
  
  
  
He betrayed her.  
  
She became furious with herself.  
  
How did she ever trust that turncoat?! He used to be one of her own men! He was such a good sneak too. He could've pinched the clothes off your back without you even noticing. One day, he just decided to leave, claiming he wanted to 'go clean'.  
  
Kagome snorted angrily.  
  
'Go clean my ass! He became a J addict!'  
  
It had been awhile since she'd talked to him, (for obvious reasons) but she still hadn't forgotten the name; the very name that she had sworn revenge to every night before she closed her eyes and every morning after she opened them.  
  
  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yeah, there'll be no one there. I'll be at the other side, around here, so I'll warn you if anyone comes too close."  
  
"I don't know about this Naraku. It seems too risky..."  
  
"Kagome?! Since when have I ever heard you call something 'too risky'. It's just not your style." Naraku grinned toothily.  
  
"Yeah well..."  
  
Naraku laid down a basic map of the area, and pointed to a street corner.  
  
"I'll be standing here. Now when you and Kouga-"  
  
"Naraku?" Kagome asked gently.  
  
He looked up, and squinted against the dim lamp hung from a wire in the small room.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Why are you leaving?" she asked, with a layer of sadness.  
  
He looked away. Across his face flickered many emotions Kagome couldn't decipher.  
  
"I..I just need to get..out.."  
  
Kagome nodded slowly. If anyone else, she could certainly understand how it felt to want to get out.  
  
"So this'll be your last job?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
She grinned at him. "We better make it memorable then!"  
  
"Don't worry about that Sid, it'll be plenty memorable." He grinned back, but his eyes passed a look that would be her undoing. But, in his luck, she didn't catch it.  
  
The two then resumed in discussing plans for every member's place and different arrival times for a backup plan if anything went awry.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
  
  
  
  
Naraku.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
'That son of a bitch!'  
  
  
  
"He planned the whole thing." She said to herself in realization.  
  
Not only had Naraku deceived the gang, but he had also succeeded in ousting Kagome for what he hoped would be forever. If he wanted to rid Black Death of their strongest member, then he had certainly gotten his birthday wish.  
  
Kagome's thoughts turned dark as she imagined what kind of welcome she would receive for old times' sake.  
  
Probably three holes in her heart. Where it stung the most.  
  
Finally, Sid stopped walking all together.  
  
Now she was distressed. Choices, choices, choices. Everywhere she turned, she felt so much love.  
  
She didn't want to get shot, but she owed her crew the truth. And that's what she decided to do. Once again, she picked up her feet and stalked with a firmer step, and a firmer heart.  
  
Yes, the group had been angrily shocked at her 'betrayal', and they all were hit hard. But no so much as Kouga. He had been her best man: always making steering the whole gang out of trouble, protecting every one of his comrades...  
  
But maybe it had hurt him the most because he had fallen in love with little orphan Sid.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The city was old and ugly, and the best it could be described was 'gray and dirty'. At one point, it had been a major immigrant settlement during World War II, but now it was a drug town filled with major and minor gangs competing for pathetic leadership. Every day, there happened gun wars, many times the different parties shooting from their own apartment windows. It was a vicious fight for survival, and only the strongest could dominate.  
  
And The Black Death had been right up there with the best of them.  
  
  
  
  
  
She was only a block away from her destination. Only a block away to solve the pain, and lift the burden that had settled itself on her shoulders. All she had to do was walk a little further, and she would be home.  
  
But doubt muttered smugly in her ear, and soon she was torn. She felt like a lost child, innocent and scared.  
  
Kagome growled. If it was one thing she hated, it was feeling weak.  
  
Finally, she swallowed her indecision and made her way towards the grubby and smoke-polluted less-than-glamorous apartment house.  
  
+++___+++___+++___+++___+++___+++___+++  
  
"Yeah? I heard she was a class-A bitch. Put up much of a fight?"  
  
"Naw. Big talk and no action. She was just a little girl. She went down like that." The man talking snapped his fingers in emphasis.  
  
Parked conspicuously in front of an old doughnut shop, two police officers shared tall-tales and experiences with old troublemakers. But none topped the story of Sid. Yes, our famous little Sid.  
  
The first officer was new, and he had been bragging about how he brought down a neighborhood cat burglar. That only got the other one spouting off recounts from Sid's capture. No one remembered her real name, but the notorious SID stuck firmly among the force.  
  
The second officer had proudly stated that he had been the only one to be able to handle her, because the other men were too chicken.  
  
Somehow, the story had been elaborated into her being a Columbian drug lord who owned half of America, and almost all of Switzerland. Cops these days eh?  
  
"No shit? A girl? How old was she?" The first cop asked with disbelief.  
  
"Around 14."  
  
"Damn!"  
  
"Yup"  
  
When Kagome was still in town, every officer feared making arrests, just in case the apprehended villain might have been a member of The Black Death. Of course, other gangs had made their names noticed, but none so much as B.D. You can imagine who added to those stories dramatically.  
  
But after she was arrested, and her gang seemingly eradicated, every cop in town boasted that they had contributed to the biggest bust in that small town's history. Whoop-dee-doo.  
  
"At least there aren't anymore creeps out there like Sid."  
  
++__++__++__++__++__++__++__++__++__++__++_+  
  
Kagome just happened to be crossing an intersection, where she spotted two police cars parked in front of a doughnut/coffee house.  
  
Her keen ears caught the last part of two policemen's conversation, thus, hearing her nick-name mentioned, she froze.  
  
'Think rationally Kagome!' she mentally yelled at her fluttering heart. 'More likely than not, there has to be other people in this town with the name Sid, right? Right??'  
  
Dammit! The building sat just a few yards away. But to get to the building, she must enter the view of the policemen. She frowned. 'What if they recognize me?' she thought quickly.  
  
She took a quick glance at the old bastards. They were still caught up in the thrilling tale of her criminal record.  
  
She decided to go for it. Remembering that girls her age didn't look as sullen and grizzled as her present state, she tried to comb the tangles out of her hair with her fingers, and straightened her leather jacket. And she looked down. All black.  
  
Shouldn't girls her age fancy wearing 'Abercrombie and Fitch' shirts, or 'Limited Too'? Usually, the main colors that consisted of Limited Too were pink, yellow, and baby blue. Kagome recoiled in disgust at the thought of wearing pink.  
  
She would never sink so low as to wear colors that represented happiness.  
  
The happy side of her had died along with her family.  
  
Kagome took a semi-deep breath, and trotted not-too-quickly in front of the officers. To her revulsion, they catcalled. Kagome couldn't ignore her instincts as she turned her head to deliver a fierce growl to the idiots.  
  
Unfortunately, that was the worst thing she could've done.  
  
The older one, who had just taken a swig of his coffee, sprayed it all over the other guy and started to yell and point.  
  
This was the one who had seen her when she had woken up from the blow to her head, to find that she was in a police station. Behind bars was more like it.  
  
There had been an old guard (him) sitting near the door, making sure she didn't do anything funny. (not funny: haha, but funny as in trying to escape) When she had asked him where she was, he had answered with "I don't talk to filthy drug-brats" In turn, he had received an angry growl and a glare to freeze water.  
  
He had never forgotten her feral expression, and, he recognized it as she relived the memory.  
  
He sputtered and tried to recover his voice, while the younger cop shrieked at him for spitting scalding coffee all over his uniform.  
  
"I-It's her!! HER!" The old one yelled.  
  
"WHO GODDAMMIT?!"  
  
"SID!! IT'S THE BITCH, SID!"  
  
Kagome's gut wrenched painfully.  
  
It was one of those moments when everyone was too shocked to speak or act, so they just stood there, gaping.  
  
Due to their finite intelligence, Kagome feared to make any sudden moves.  
  
...  
  
  
  
  
  
...  
  
  
  
  
  
...  
  
Then, all at once: chaos. Kagome's legs burst into motion as both cops suddenly lunged for her.  
  
It was a good thing they were fat, because Kagome didn't really feel like going to jail today.  
  
But alas, they DID have cars, and they made good use of them.  
  
Kagome tried to summon the muscular strength she possessed when she had been on the track team once upon a time, while the sirens of both cars blared wildly.  
  
But muscle didn't stand a chance against machine, and soon her legs were almost ready to give out on her. She hadn't even bothered to escape into the apartment building she was headed for in the first place, because she didn't want to get the gang she knew still lived there, in trouble, and she wasn't actually sure if they would welcome her with open arms, especially with two cop cars on her heels (almost literally).  
  
Kagome scanned frantically around the dreary streets for any sign of a getaway.  
  
Shops,  
  
Shops,  
  
Apartment,  
  
..  
  
THERE!  
  
All of a sudden, she spotted a yellow corvette parked on the sidewalk, with its door open and engine running. It looked as if it had been bathed in holy light from above. It was also conveniently facing the direction in which she was running.  
  
Praise the Lord!  
  
Her golden (teehee) opportunity.  
  
For a split-second, she hesitated diving into the car. After all, it was YELLOW! One of the very colors she detested. Oh well, she could always repaint it.  
  
As she neared the open door, she pushed off with her left foot and landed delicately on the cushioned black leather seat of the diver's side.  
  
Shoving the clutch into drive, Kagome jammed her foot on the gas, and she was off after a second of tire screeching.  
  
  
  
The city rushed past her in a series of dull blurs.  
  
Entering the countryside.  
  
Kagome smirked grimly.  
  
The countryside was famous for its long open roads...perfect for some fun.  
  
By now, the corvette had easily outstripped both cars, and now she had a bit of time to relax. She glance around to find the button that lowered the top, so she could enjoy the wind again.  
  
But she gave up soon because she was not one much for patience. A faded wail caught her attention, and she glanced behind her, only to find that the police cars had speeded up.  
  
Her mind raced. She needed something to slow them down, something...think think!!  
  
That's when she felt something heavy flop in her jacket pocket. With her right hand, she dug through her pocket, and then she held up the precious item.  
  
And grinned.  
  
It was a good thing she had thought to stuff her favorite little pistol in her jacket this morning.  
  
Swiftly, Kagome lifted her head to look at the road. She would have to wait until a straight-away came before she could shoot.  
  
And it came.  
  
Holding the steering wheel steadily in her right hand, she twisted around and pointed the gun out the window, aiming for the tires of the closer car. It was a lucky thing she was such a good shot.  
  
Kagome squinted her eyes, leveled the pistol, and pulled the trigger.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yes.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The bullet pierced the tire, sending the car swerving violently to the right, unfortunately (or fortunately, in Kagome's case) crashing into Tweedle Dumber's car. Kagome sighed happily. Finally, she could relax.  
  
  
  
  
  
She thought too soon.  
  
  
  
  
  
When she turned her head forward again, her eyes widened.  
  
A man with shockingly silver hair had started to cross the road.  
  
Being the reckless driver that she was, (not to mention driving on the left side of the road) she was headed right for him.  
  
Blue eyes met with amber, and a single thought passed between them.  
  
  
  
  
  
'Oh shit..'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Wahoo! That was incredibly fun to write! So...how did you guys like it? Was it okay? Was Kagome's character too badass for ya ^_~?  
  
This is probably the longest chapter I've ever written, and the most action- packed too.  
  
Feel free to ask any questions and point out mistakes that I've made! :)  
  
I've been meaning to ask you guys a question.  
  
Should I make short chapters, but update every 2 days (at longest), or should I write long chapters like this one and update every week or so??  
  
Myself, I favor the long chapters, but it's all up to you people ^_^  
  
So, include it in your review kay?  
  
Sorry, but I couldn't really fit any French in this chapter...  
  
And as for the future pairings, I think I'll leave THAT a surprise! (yes, I AM evil :)  
  
That's all I have to say for now, so AU REVOIR! (good-bye)  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! n_n 


	3. The spoiled brat and a bag of pretzals

Hi! Midterms are over!! *enthusiastic cheer*  
  
So...how's everybody been? I hope all is well!  
  
Okay, you people seem to favor long chapters, so that's what I'll be serving:) Although it'll take a couple days per each chapter, I'm sure you guys will be fine!  
  
Onward! (Hope you all review this chap!)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The bullet pierced the tire, sending the car swerving violently to the right, unfortunately (or fortunately, in Kagome's case) crashing into Tweedle Dumber's car. Kagome sighed happily. Finally, she could relax.  
  
She thought too soon.  
  
When she turned her head forward again, her eyes widened.  
  
A man with shockingly silver hair had started to cross the road.  
  
Being the reckless driver that she was, (not to mention driving on the left side of the road) she was headed right for him.  
  
Blue eyes met with amber, and a single thought passed between them.  
  
'Oh shit.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kagome had no time to stop, or even swerve out of the way, and she crashed into the man with concrete-shattering force. The man would surely be dead on impact.  
  
  
  
As soon as she could, Kagome brought the car to a jerky stop with tires screeching in protest. After a few minutes of frustrated fumbling, she managed to kick the door open and untangle herself the mess of twisted metal.  
  
  
  
She lifted her head and scanned the road.  
  
  
  
The force of impact had thrown the man almost twenty feet forward, and she frowned.  
  
Stealing a car and making trouble was on her daily to-do list, but killing someone was NOT on her agenda.  
  
Kagome groaned. Great! Now legal matters would come into play. His family would sue, she would have to pay money that she didn't have, she'd go to jail, and all the other necessary crap.  
  
Out of the frying pan and into the fire.  
  
  
  
Kagome mind was in the process of rattling off the different charges she could be sentenced of, when her thoughts were violently startled by a disgruntled groan and a sharp hiss.  
  
Her eyes widened as she spotted the man.  
  
  
  
Alive!  
  
And walking!  
  
Well, trying to at least. He seemed to be having a bit of trouble pushing himself off the ground and standing on his feet.  
  
But that was the problem.  
  
His left leg had bent and snapped in a position that would have made a doctor faint.  
  
It looked like it had been removed, bent, rotated, and put back on backwards.  
  
Kagome winced. Youch! That's gotta hurt!  
  
After the shock that had frozen her system at the sight of him alive, she tentatively closed the distance between them.  
  
He seemed to notice her coming, and turned his head to glare at her. Kagome almost gasped. There was no hint of pain in the golden eyes, just full up of cold malice.  
  
"Umm...sorry?" She screwed up her face in an attempt to look guilty.  
  
He made no move to speak, and a tense silence ensued.  
  
But it broke like a weak dam.  
  
  
  
"Sorry my ass, you bitch!! Look what you've done to me!!!" He screamed in rage.  
  
Kagome didn't know what to do. This had (obviously) never happened to her before. And, being the emotionless rebel that she was, her inexperience in the field of positive human interaction didn't much help the situation. So, she did what she did best.  
  
"You asshole! What the fuck were you doing in the middle of the road?!! You RUINED my car!"  
  
Oh yah. Look at Kagome: Miss It's-your-fault-for-everything gal. (A/n: well that sounded just dumb-_-.)  
  
But he countered with his own attack.  
  
"Dammit!! Fuck you! Now I can't walk at all!!!!"  
  
He wasn't joking. He had given up trying to stand and settled himself gingerly on the sweltering asphalt.  
  
Kagome did feel a little guilty. Hey, everybody needs a quick escape plan right? What's a person without their legs?  
  
So guess what she said?  
  
  
  
"Let me pretend I care! It's your own damn problem!"  
  
Yup. So much love.  
  
He snarled viciously at her.  
  
"You stupid bitch! Not only did you ruin my legs, but you totaled your car!! How are you supposed to drive me to the hospital?!?!"  
  
Kagome's eyes narrowed. Whoa there! Isn't that going a little too far? Just *inviting* himself to the hospital? Besides, if he had enough strength to tell her off, he didn't seem like dying anytime time soon.  
  
But, she reasoned, the man can't walk...  
  
Her anger dissipated.  
  
She sighed. What was she gonna do now?  
  
Hmm...how did those movies go? The dude dragging the injured girl on a palm frond or something?  
  
No! No palm crap here.  
  
Kagome looked around at the surrounding trees, sizing up the sturdy branches from the weak ones.  
  
She looked back farther behind her and spotted the two cars smoking, and scraps of metal had been flung everywhere.  
  
Okay, so she had gotten a tiny bit of satisfaction from the chase. But judging on the top-quality air-bags, she surmised that the drivers were only knocked unconscious. For quite awhile.  
  
Good! She didn't need stupid-ass lackey cops on her case right now.  
  
She sighed again. The tree that the second car had knocked over removed a few choice branches from the rest of the tree, and many looked strong enough to pull a person with.  
  
Kagome turned and walked towards the wreckage.  
  
She stooped and picked up two large arm-like branches, and a bunch of smaller bow-shaped ones.  
  
Good so far.  
  
Now what to tie them together with? Kagome pried the twisted hunk that was previously the trunk off the back of the car, and bent down for closer inspection.  
  
And to her tremendous fortune, she found a long coil of roped stuffed in next to...a blanket!!  
  
If Kagome hadn't been in such a cranky mood, she would have grinned.  
  
Gathering all that she had needed, Kagome walked back towards "her" car, and the guy that she had hit. He had his arms crossed and a scowl on his face. So maybe Kagome wasn't the only one in a pissy mood.  
  
Our little princess removed a handy little knife from an inside jacket pocket, and settled herself down on the pavement to start working on a crude stretcher.  
  
It was getting very hot, so she took off her jacket, revealing a plain white tank top underneath. Her pant legs had been unbearable long, so she used the knife to cut off as much pant as she would let herself, (just above the knee, in fact) because, as we all know, black is a very heavy color.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Roughly an hour later, she had a sweaty face and sore fingers, but almost beamed proudly at her work. She had managed to tie the thicker branches' ends together at the top with the rope, and also tied the bow-shaped sticks between the two to form a suitable sort of cot.  
  
The man's narrowed eyes had watched her suspiciously the entire time.  
  
Next, Kagome had ripped the blanket in sections and stuffed them between the gaps in the branches. For good measure, she had taken her jacket and draped it over two sticks she had tied to jut out, so the guy would at least be protected from the roasting heat.  
  
She stood up and stepped back, admiring and evaluating the make-shift stretcher.  
  
It was pretty darn good, if she did say so herself!  
  
Now, about the dude's leg. She would have to set it straight and tie it to a branch, so his leg would at least heal normally instead of all backwards.  
  
She sighed and grabbed a branch, a length of rope, and a strip of pant- cloth and headed near him.  
  
Surprisingly, his leg was already bandaged, cloth and everything.  
  
Kagome frowned in confusion. "How did you...?"  
  
He scowled deeper. "What? You think I'm completely useless?"  
  
Not wanting to get into another argument, she pulled the stretcher towards him, and gestured for his majesty to crawl onto it.  
  
As she had expected, he made a fuss.  
  
"There is no way in HELL you're going to pull me on that like a helpless child!!"  
  
He was fuming. Her patience quickly ran thin.  
  
Dropping the stretcher, she took a step towards him and bent down, so that her face was quite close to his. She only slightly noticed the angry blush his cheeks had held.  
  
"Get. On." She said coldly, with more silent force behind it than an angry mother. That tricked always worked, and I'll be damned if it didn't work this time.  
  
The man..well..boy, grumbled in an undertone and dragged himself onto the cot.  
  
Kagome's grumpiness lessened as she realized she would be able to control this big brat.  
  
"Good. Now, what is your name?" she asked in a softer tone.  
  
He muttered inaudibly.  
  
"What?"  
  
He turned his head away from her fierce glare.  
  
"My name is Inuyasha."  
  
Kagome's eyes widened involuntarily, and her face registered surprise, but she hastily masked it as Inuyasha looked at her again.  
  
'Inuyasha! He's...from that gang!' her mind screamed.  
  
In a way, she was right.  
  
Inuyasha HAD belonged to a gang some years ago, but he had been 'disowned' by his brother after his father died, leaving his brother full authority over the small mafia.  
  
And Kagome, being one of the best of her 'craft' knew of him. She had heard that this guy's crime record had been longer than her own! And that was SAYING something. He was a class-A bad-ass. But, by the way he acted, he appeared no more than a spoiled child.  
  
The said baby was now staring curiously into her eyes. "What's yours?" He asked.  
  
Kagome inwardly panicked.  
  
She couldn't tell him her real name, for fear that he would make unwanted trouble.  
  
So, she mumbled the first name that came to mind:  
  
"Sakura"  
  
  
  
He snorted amusedly.  
  
"Ha! You sure as hell don't look like a Sakura!"  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes and straightened up.  
  
Putting her hand against her forehead, she gazed in the direction of the sun. Assuming the position of the sun (still almost overhead), it looked as though they had a lot of light to spare.  
  
And it was still stifling.  
  
  
  
A firm resolve settled in her heart like a 20-pound weight, and she closed her fingers around the two handles she had made to pull Inuyasha along.  
  
"We need to get going." She told him quietly.  
  
"Where?" he asked stupidly.  
  
-_-  
  
  
  
"The hospital, dumbass!" she snapped over her shoulder.  
  
He smirked.  
  
"You don't need to pull me, I can walk on my own."  
  
Kagome was getting pretty frustrated.  
  
"You just got hit by a car! Ya can't use your left leg! Duh!" she half- screamed.  
  
But she didn't catch the amused smile he shot at her back.  
  
"If you insist.." he muttered softly.  
  
Kagome knew he was a good criminal, but she didn't know he was half crazy. Damn. Now she would have to deal with a basket case for god-knows how long!  
  
Let's just try to make the best of this shall we?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Approximately two hours later, Inuyasha had woken up from his quick nap.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" he asked softly.  
  
"Doing what?" replied Kagome monotonously.  
  
"Pulling me like this."  
  
She sighed again. "Well, I couldn't very well just leave you on the road to die."  
  
His eyebrow rose. "What gives me the feeling you have before?"  
  
She froze. Did he know? Play it cool 'Gome, maybe he doesn't.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
He chuckled. "Nevermind. Why were those cops after you, anyway?"  
  
It was Kagome's turn to chuckle. "Where do you think I got that car?"  
  
After some moments, he asked:  
  
"You stole it?"  
  
Kagome smiled, knowing that he couldn't see her face. After an inward battle, her rebellious side replied proudly, "damned straight!"  
  
The white-haired Inuyasha barked out a hearty laugh. "You?" he asked incredulously. "But you're so delicate! You're just a little girl!"  
  
Kagome's anger flared up hotly. But before she did something she would regret, she stopped herself just in time. Besides, among the gangs, she was most popularly identified with her blazing temper. If she would let that slip, Inuyasha might have recognized her.  
  
"I'm not delicate." She forced out through gritted teeth.  
  
Behind her, Inuyasha yawned loudly. "Sure."  
  
It took all of the self-restraint Kagome owned and then some to stop herself from turning around, and kicking the stupid idiot in the head.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
In addition to being snotty, Kagome soon learned that the infamous Inuyasha complained entirely too much for her patience. But she endured it.  
  
"I'm hungry." He whined.  
  
"Too bad!"  
  
"Don't you have ANY food?"  
  
Kagome dropped the stretcher with an angry thud. If it were the only way to shut him up...she searched the jacket's pockets for anything she might have stuffed in there earlier. Her scrounging was not fruitless.  
  
In a smaller pocket, she found a packet of gum, and a small bag of pretzels. Please, no one ask how they got there.  
  
"Gum or pretzels?"  
  
"Pretzals."  
  
She tossed the plastic bag over her shoulder, and Inuyasha caught it deftly. Deciding she was hungry enough, Kagome walked around to the back, and plopped herself down next to Inuyasha.  
  
He had already chowed down half the bag!  
  
It was only then that Kagome realized he had very long, very sharp nails. More like claws.  
  
She shrugged off her curiosity and tried to grab the bag away from Inuyasha, but he snatched it away and bared his teeth in response.  
  
There, he revealed two gleaming and pointy fangs, longer than a cat's.  
  
Spotting her hanging mouth, Inuyasha must have realized what she had seen and quickly turned away. His fist clenched tightly.  
  
"What..are you?" she asked timidly.  
  
After a moment's silence, he spoke.  
  
"Half demon." She almost didn't catch it.  
  
Kagome's mouth formed an o, but she didn't say anything, only glanced curiously at him.  
  
His body was tense, and his wary gaze turned towards her. He looked ready to block an attack, or a rude/disgusted comment. He awaited his doom.  
  
The silence proved too tense for Kagome, and she smirked.  
  
"You must be able to kick some serious ass." She replied almost wistfully.  
  
  
  
His eyes widened in shock. "You...don't find me disgusting? A lowly hanyo?"  
  
Kagome shrugged. "Why would I? I think it's kinda cool."  
  
In his bewildered state, Kagome triumphantly grabbed the half-eaten bag of pretzels and dug her hand in.  
  
Inuyasha could say nothing.  
  
But his heart was racing.  
  
Could he have finally found someone who accepted him for who he was, could he have finally found...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
...a friend?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Love it? Hate it?  
  
Wahoo! That was fun^_^  
  
This chapter was a bit short, but who cares? I still like it!  
  
Remember folks, I like nice LONG thought onvoking, make-me-laugh reviews!! So please, um..review?  
  
On a side note, I wrote this quickly, so I may have made some mistakes..  
  
Okay, I've decided to make a mailing list. IF YOU WANT ME TO EMAIL YOU WHEN A NEW CHAPTER COMES OUT, PLEASE READ!!!  
  
In your review: along with the review include the CORRECT email address  
  
By n email: well, just say that you want to be notified every time I update.  
  
Thank you!  
  
Should the next chapter be longer or shorter?  
  
I'll see ya next time!  
  
-truth 


	4. The origin of Shippo and miscommunicatio...

Hello everyone! If you have reviewed my story, then I would like to thank you!!  
  
  
  
To answer a question I received last chapter: Why did Inuyasha just tell Kagome he was half demon so quickly?  
  
Well, there are a few reasons for that. First, Inuyasha can't express his feelings very well, and he doesn't own a diary, so his emotions are just bottled up inside him. He just had to tell someone about his 'condition' or else his heart felt like it was going to burst..or something like that. I know it seemed kinda rushed, and I'm sorry. Kay. He also kind of tests people on their reaction to his secret.  
  
Blah! I lost my train of thought.  
  
I also forgot to mention that Kagome had moved the stretcher off the road, and now they are in the forest a couple hundred feet parallel from it. Both were getting tired of that stupid sun, I suppose.  
  
On with the story.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
As Kagome finished off the bag of pretzels, she looked up, to find Inuyasha staring curiously at her. Considering this wasn't a very normal thing for someone to do, she let her eyebrows rise.  
  
"What?"  
  
  
  
Suddenly, an intense blush sprang upon his face and he turned away hurriedly.  
  
"Nothing. It's nothing."  
  
Kagome was one of those people who didn't let a mystery get past her. She leaned forward and poked his back.  
  
"What is it?" she asked with a smidgen more insistence.  
  
  
  
"Nothing!"  
  
"Tell me!"  
  
"Nothing!!"  
  
"Tell me!!"  
  
"NOTHING!"  
  
"TELL ME!"  
  
Somewhere during the course of the argument, they had stood up, now were yelling at each other, each louder than the last.  
  
Getting tired of acting like a child, Inuyasha closed his eyes, and sighed deeply.  
  
Kagome smirked. She always won. Vaguely, she noticed that Inuyasha was actually standing, and his leg seemed back to normal. Curious. The thought manifested itself deep inside her brain, but she had other matters to deal with at the moment.  
  
Inuyasha was in silence, seeming to be gathering his thoughts carefully.  
  
"I.." he started.  
  
Kagome waited patiently.  
  
About what seemed an hour later he spoke again.  
  
"I needed to tell someone. The silence was eating me up inside. I can't reveal my emotions very well, but when I do, it always seems to get me in trouble." He said just above a whisper.  
  
Kagome was impressed. She never thought something that deep would come from the stubborn pig.  
  
But she was also speechless. That seemed to be happening more these days.  
  
Her body relaxed from its tense position, and she sat cross-legged in a pile of leaves. He opened his golden eyes to look at her reaction, but found her eyes held a most peculiar trait.  
  
That look, he had received it only a few times his life.  
  
  
  
Pity.  
  
  
  
She pitied him.  
  
  
  
  
  
He growled angrily. He hated people who pitied him! It was just another way for them to tell him he was weak.  
  
Kagome seemed unfazed at his growl.  
  
If only Inuyasha had known Kagome longer, he would have learned that she felt sorry for no one.  
  
  
  
Her eyes flickered, and then glazed over. They were now a muddled gray- blue.  
  
Even though Inuyasha had excellent hearing, he could just catch her words.  
  
"Just like me..."  
  
He was confused. What had happened to this girl to make her so cold?  
  
As if reading his thoughts, she opened her mouth and took a breath. But the answer didn't come. Inuyasha unfortunately wasn't as patient as Kagome.  
  
"Well?"  
  
She blinked at him and tried again.  
  
"My..."  
  
But suddenly, she shut her mouth with a scowl. Since when had she gotten so friendly that she would blab about her past? Wasn't she the Infamous Sid? The one who every hard-core gangster admired? Yes! Whoever this guy was, she sure as hell didn't care about him enough to share her life! She had promised she would never get close to anyone again, with the exception of her gang.  
  
For a split second, a cold fire danced in her eyes, but died down as quickly as it came.  
  
"Why the hell do you care?" she snapped viciously.  
  
Inuyasha was, in the least, surprised. But he supposed something horrible must have happened to her to make her so angry.  
  
He said nothing.  
  
Kagome's face softened unexpectedly, and turned sorrowful.  
  
She sighed tiredly.  
  
  
  
"My family died in a fire."  
  
The silence was profound.  
  
'Why would she tell me that?' thought Inuyasha inquiringly. He searched her face for answers. He was expecting her to cry or do something weak, but she didn't.  
  
No tears. No sadness. No anger.  
  
Nothing.  
  
It was as if she was commenting on the weather, only slightly less casual. Did she even care about her family?  
  
He sat down as well, suddenly too tired to argue anymore.  
  
Neither had the strength to say anything, so they didn't.  
  
They were so alike, and they didn't even know it.  
  
What to do now? It was only around three. Plenty of sunlight, yet nothing to do. What an unfortunate combination.  
  
Something was nagging Kagome in the back of her mind. It was something she meant to ask Inuyasha, but what was it?  
  
Ah yes!  
  
"Inuyasha?" she asked quietly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"How did your leg get better?" Kagome knew it was a dumb question, but she had to ask it anyway.  
  
"I'm half demon remember? Demons heal quickly." He replied nonchalantly, almost annoyedly.  
  
"Oh."  
  
With that problem solved, the silence that set in was very uncomfortable. Both sat, totally unmoving.  
  
Finally, Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore. He stood up and walked past Kagome.  
  
She twisted around to face him.  
  
"Where are you going?" she called.  
  
"A walk," he grunted over his shoulder.  
  
  
  
"Bye." She said softly to his back.  
  
He was gone.  
  
Kagome sighed. She knew he was going to leave. Why would he stay? It didn't really seem like he liked her that much anyway.  
  
As the thought surfaced, Kagome realized with dull eyes that she was lost: Alone in the woods, in the middle of nowhere, without a car.  
  
Dammit.  
  
Hmm...let's just think of where she was going exactly...well, she was going to see the gang, but that idea didn't turn out too well.  
  
Kagome shook her head.  
  
Where did she expect to go just driving blindly wherever the road took her?  
  
'What a stupid ass I am'  
  
Great.  
  
Now, she didn't even have Inuyasha's spiffy demon attributes to help get her to wherever she was going.  
  
But it wasn't like he would help her anyway.  
  
So, Kagome had a few choices.  
  
One, go back to the city and catch a bus back to her foster home. Scratch that. Kagome hated her foster family, and there was nothing of value in that junk-ass town.  
  
Two, she could just stay here, die of starvation, and leave her bones to rot along the road...no...that's not very fun.  
  
Three, she could just keep walking and carve a new life out of whatever she found.  
  
Kagome sized up her options, and looked behind her, half expecting to see her foster family waving at her or something crappy like that.  
  
"well, gotta do it sometime..."  
  
Her knees cracked at she stood up wearily, and she dusted her leafy shorts off.  
  
There was only one thing left to do.  
  
  
  
Kagome turned around, and took somnolent steps toward the Black Death.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Shippo!! Where are you god dammit!" an angry voice rang throughout an abandoned apartment building.  
  
Shippo sighed.  
  
Everybody needed him didn't they?  
  
Well, he IS the smartest person in Black Death, although he's only 15; A computer genius.  
  
He doesn't look like much of a threat: bushy orange hair, a thin build, and only 4"9' is height. But no matter how innocent he seemed, there lay a bright, calculating mind underneath.  
  
But you absolutely can't forget the pointed ears, slightly bushy tail, and long, sharp fangs.  
  
Oh, didn't he tell you? He's a demon...he was the son of some of the last remaining Kitsune in Japan. Yes, kitsune as in demon. Real demons. Luckily, he, like all kitsune, possessed illusion magic. That solved the problem of his public image and going to school.  
  
The boyish look that clung to him was the wonderful piece of cover that made him useful to the Black Death.  
  
A few years back, Shippo was a normal, happy boy who loved his parents and went to school.  
  
As far as he knew, his parents had a bit of a money problem. So they turned to good friends, and borrowed some.  
  
Lord knows that didn't turn out pretty. The "friends" insisted that they hadn't been paid back, and sought out for revenge. It was the worst day of Shippo's life.  
  
The friends (who were actually brothers) chased the family into the deepest part of town.  
  
To make a long story short, the brothers killed his parents and beat him, leaving him to die in a grungy alley.  
  
  
  
%_%_%_%_%_%_%_%_%_%_%_%_%_%_%_%_%_%_%_%_%_%_%_%_  
  
  
  
As it started to rain, Shippo reflected on the drastic turn his life had taken. It seemed only yesterday when it was 'all good'. His consciousness flickered, a sure sign he was probably going to die soon. Dimly, he heard a voice near him.  
  
"What?" he asked groggily.  
  
"Kid! Are you okay?"  
  
Shippo squinted. Who was this person? The voice sounded female...maybe a bit older than he was.  
  
All he could make out was a dark mop of hair, and equally black clothing.  
  
The voice was talking again.  
  
"Where is your family?" she asked.  
  
Tears pricked his eyes as those horrible images flashed through his head.  
  
"Dead" he managed to rasp out.  
  
By now, his vision had cleared just enough to see the girl's face. She looked like she was remembering something terrible.  
  
"All gone eh?" she whispered thoughtfully.  
  
Shippo nodded, but stopped, because that brought a stabbing pain down his back.  
  
She looked down at him.  
  
"Are you smart?"  
  
Shippo almost snorted. Hell yeah! He was a child prodigy. "Yes."  
  
The girl's face brightened. "Are ya good with computers?"  
  
Shippo nodded wearily.  
  
"Good! We'll have a fine use for you then!"  
  
Shippo's eyes widened. Good use for them? What did that mean? And who was 'them'? He did know stories of slavery on the streets, especially the auctioning of child...service. The stories weren't happy ones either.  
  
He knew just enough to make him terribly afraid.  
  
Peered into his face. "What's your name?"  
  
"Shippo" he squeaked.  
  
She bent down next to him. "Well then Shippo, let's go."  
  
"Go w-where?"  
  
Her eyes faltered. "Home."  
  
Before he knew it, she had slid her arm underneath his back and hoisted him up, now cradling him...bridal style?!  
  
Shippo was too weak to struggle, so he just lay in her arms...literally. The girl began to walk slowly out of the alley, mindful of Shippo's wounds. There was just something about the girl's voice that soothed him, and he gave his trust to this dark stranger immediately.  
  
He noticed faintly that she was A LOT stronger than she looked. But before he could ask her name, his vision blurred and he fell into a black sleep.  
  
%_%_%_%_%_%_%_%_%_%_%_%_%_%_%_%_%_%_%_%_%_%_%_  
  
  
  
Shippo smiled softly. If Kagome had not saved him, he would have died.  
  
He blinked tiredly. It was no use thinking about her anymore, she was never coming back. After what had happened with the whole Naraku mess, he doubted she would ever return.  
  
It was hard to let her go. Kagome was like a sister to him. But the way that she been so protective of him, you'd have thought that she was his mother or something.  
  
The voice got louder.  
  
"Shippo!! Where the hell are you?!"  
  
Shippo sighed again. Was it that important?  
  
'I swear, no one can do anything for themselves around here.'  
  
"What do you want Kouga?? I'm in my room!"  
  
Shippo sat on a thin piece of mattress that passed for a bed, littered around him were components of several different computers, laptops, walkie- talkies, and just about any sort of electrical device that you could name. Shippo had a knack for making his own "customized" computers to fit his needs.  
  
Furious stomping ascended the stairs, and the broken piece of wood that was Shippo's door flew open violently.  
  
There stood Kouga in the doorframe, panting like angry bull. He stared accusingly at Shippo, who was currently removing a pesky screw from the back of a walkman with his index claw.  
  
  
  
"S'matter?" he grunted, trying not to break his concentration.  
  
After a few thick moments of silence, Kouga spoke in a trembling voice:  
  
  
  
"She's back."  
  
  
  
The words rang in his head. His whole body froze. Whatever concentration Shippo had was shot.  
  
"How do you know...?"  
  
"Your cameras..."  
  
Of course! To ensure the building occupants' safety, Shippo had placed several miniscule video cameras around the outside, and wired them to a central feed that displayed on a group of monitors in one of the upstairs rooms.  
  
Those cameras caught everything within a half-mile radius, thanks to their special zoom features courtesy of the little kit.  
  
And now Kouga was telling him that Sid had come again.  
  
  
  
It was one of those faintly comical moments, when the party in question is silent with shock.  
  
  
  
And then...  
  
It snaps.  
  
  
  
  
  
Shippo launched himself off the bed and past the disgruntled Kouga. He turned sideways and caught most of the force of slamming against the wall with his shoulder.  
  
"Oof!"  
  
Kouga accidentally knocked into him, and almost crushed Shippo against the wall. After some frustrated struggling, Shippo managed to push Kouga aside and almost tumbled down the stairs in his haste.  
  
No need to ask where he was going.  
  
All his successful digital gear had been set up and ran in a room halfway from the ground, maybe it was 3F. But the members of B.D had affectionately dubbed it: SHAC, or Shippo's High-tech Amazing Computers.  
  
A weird name, but it worked, nonetheless.  
  
After a nearly broken neck, and a few tumbles, Shippo flung himself into the shac, almost knocking down a majority of surveillance computers.  
  
Kouga came up behind him, and let Shippo search for himself on the 7+ paperback-book-sized monitors.  
  
  
  
There!  
  
Some feet away from a few police cars, a solemn teenager adjusted her clothes and combed her hair.  
  
Shippo's eyes widened. She looked so different now!  
  
Her wasn't scraggly, and she had taken on a more womanly figure. That, mixed with her leadership skills and cold demeanor made any guy drool.  
  
It was no wonder Kouga had fallen in love with her.  
  
As Shippo and Kouga studied the screens, they witnessed the whole police chase and Kagome's getaway.  
  
As the cars faded from the last camera, Shippo leaned back from the rolling chair he was sitting in.  
  
"So Sid's come home..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"What the hell? Where did she go?"  
  
Inuyasha stood confusedly at the spot where the make-shift stretcher and a crumpled bag of pretzels lay.  
  
When Inuyasha said he was taking a walk, he meant taking a walk. Not: I'm leaving, Goodbye!  
  
And she left! Inuyasha tried to be angry, but just couldn't find it. He felt more curiosity than anything else.  
  
It seemed like she didn't really like him anyway, and she looked like she had somewhere else to be. 'But where did she go?' he wondered to himself.  
  
Deep within his heart, he felt a tinge of sadness.  
  
What if she really did hate him for his demon blood? What if she was just acting?  
  
Inuyasha closed his eyes in pain.  
  
He supposed he would never find a decent person. It wasn't his fault his father was a full-blooded demon!  
  
He wanted to find her, to know what she really thought of him. Somehow, her personality had snagged his interest.  
  
Usually, every girl he had met had instantly been attracted to him. He actually got sick and tired of stupid schoolgirls following him around in public, asking him:  
  
'I love you!' 'Do you have a girlfriend?' 'marry me!'..geez!  
  
Those girls only cared about his outside appearance, not the loving (?) man inside. He needed someone who knew what pain felt like. He needed someone who had a strong personality.  
  
And Kagome, being the first girl in many years who didn't salivate over him, surprised his ego. She possessed a stony sort of beauty, yet a fiery soul. And, sometimes, she released that carefree little girl she had once been.  
  
Inuyasha found that he definitely wanted to understand her better.  
  
Besides, he had nothing much better to do, so why not?  
  
Inuyasha turned and faced the direction in which Kagome's scent led him...  
  
  
  
...And sighed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Finally done! It took me forever to get this one done! Arg!  
  
So..didja like it?  
  
Any questions?  
  
Include in your review!  
  
I have something else to add.  
  
If you are going to review, can you PLEASE say better than 'good story, write more', I mean, come on! You guys have disappointed me...  
  
But no matter, I'm sure no one reads this anyways.  
  
As always, include your email address in your review if you want me to email you when I update! Thanks!  
  
And let me say this: WRITER'S BLOCK IS A BITCH!  
  
Okay...that's all I have to say for now...  
  
'til next time..  
  
~truth 


	5. Snow White and the Two Dwarves

Hey my homies! Wassup? Y'all keepin' it real?  
  
(don't mind me, I've just been playing some more hooked-on-ebonics games ^_^ no offense to anyone...)  
Rah! I have absolutely NO ideas for this story!! But, I do know that there is some angst coming up ahead! Fluff fans, if you want fluffiness, then you'll just have to wait awhile.  
  
*sigh* I'm so tired, but I'll write this up anyway...  
  
You know, I've just noticed something weird. When I'm typing, I only use the middle finger of my left hand to type the left side. Come to think of it, I only use three fingers total. Bizarre! Does anyone else do that but me?  
  
Alright, enough rambling---  
  
Onward!  
She felt like a schoolgirl.  
She actually felt nervous inside.  
The amount of situations that Kagome's mind thought up in twenty seconds was unfathomable.  
  
Her heart felt like it was being squeezed by a gauntlet...a very painful experience, no doubt.  
  
She was torn. Torn between longing and caution.  
  
Kagome wanted to see her old family again so much, but didn't want to just rush in there...who knows what might happen? Just jumping into things almost always got her into too-close calls in her old life.  
  
She definitely did not want to experience those memories again!  
  
Questions jostled their way importantly between her ears.  
  
'What does Shippo look like now? Does he still live in the shac?'  
  
'And what about Rin? And Sango? Are they doing alright?'  
  
But the biggest one (in fat red letters) was a bit more heart wrenching to think about.  
  
'...And Kouga. Is he okay? Is he in...'  
  
Kagome couldn't bring herself to even think about it. The word 'love' was probably the biggest word in the English Language in Kagome's opinion. 'Love' had so many opportunities and strings attached to it, and every path had a consequential choice following it...all the jargon related to love made Kagome's head spin.  
  
When she first settled herself among the gang, she was fourteen, and Kouga was fifteen. A bit young, yes, but life was tough, and you had to assure yourself a safe childhood, or so to speak, because weak children grow into weak adults, and weak adults are prime targets for the opposing gangs. Strong children grow into strong adults, and a strong adult is a mighty thing to have handy.  
  
Kagome's cold, untrusting manner made her an extremely effective leader; but during the next half year later, Kouga had slowly became her brother. They looked out for each other, and held a very strong bond.  
  
A couple months passed, and Kouga found he had developed stronger feelings for this strange little orphan. But, due to his fierce pride, he didn't ever let these feelings become public.  
  
Kouga now found himself almost ready to die for this girl, and once nearly did. The crew had been making a routine "borrowing", and Kagome miscalculated her information. The car turned out to be a rival gang's, and the darkened street corner became a battlefield. Kouga had seen Kagome run out into the open (by accident) and she was completely unprotected.  
  
Without thinking, he had taken the bullet through the shoulder for her, and almost died of blood loss. If it hadn't been for her curiously advanced medical skills, he surely would have had prime farming real estate. (AKA bought the farm...you know..DYING..just had to make sure people got that)  
  
Kagome sifted the bad memories out of her head, and smiled at the good times they had shared. It had almost taken a year to realize that she had fallen for him without knowing it.  
  
So, the two were in awkward avoidance.  
  
One night, just as Kagome was going to bed, Kouga stopped her.  
  
Kagome's eyes glazed at the memory.  
  
He had finally told her that he loved her in more than a sisterly way, and to his surprise, she mirrored his feelings.  
  
Things would have progressed farther if it hadn't been for that darned Naraku mess.  
Kagome didn't even know what to think about Kouga anymore. She was pretty sure he wanted her blood, and it pained her to think such thoughts.  
  
If she came back, would he love her still?  
Kagome's stomach was churning like a washing machine.  
  
There she stood, hidden around the corner of a building, safe from Shippo's cameras' view. A short walk and a turn of the doorknob would let her embrace her accustomed way of life.  
  
She took a tentative step.  
  
...Only a few more to go...  
...But Kagome stopped. She just couldn't find the courage to do it.  
  
What if Kouga had forgotten about her, and gotten a girlfriend that he loved completely.  
  
That was the most likely case. He was a handsome man-boy. But he never was the player type. Girls had always seemed to go for his silent strength. Why would they have stopped flirting with him just because Kagome left?  
  
Kagome just stood on the sidewalk, vaguely aware of the cameras' unblinking eyes trained upon her. She shivered. The cause to that was a mystery, as it was basically the middle of summer.  
  
A gust of warm wind picked up, and danced around her fragile frame, playing with her hair, and whispering not-so-comforting words into her heart.  
  
She turned her head, and gazed at the heavy, flaming sunset.  
  
Kagome closed her eyes and bowed her head, remembering and honoring her dead family's namesake.  
  
Sunset was the time when the spirits of her family came to her and played with the child hidden underneath. Sunset was the family's shrine name. Sunsets always made her remember how alone she truly was.  
  
She hated sunsets.  
Kouga stood, awestruck at the beauty of his short-lost love. He watched longingly as the wind tugged her hair around in swirls.  
  
He glanced nervously towards the hall.  
  
Shippo claimed he needed to use the lavatory, and headed to another room. Kouga suspected that Shippo didn't really need to go to the bathroom, but nonetheless that gave Kouga some time to freely admire the sight on the monitors ahead of him.  
  
Seeing her sad and elegant face brought floods of memories of when she first came to this crack town, when he had taken a bullet for her, and...  
  
...when he had let her know how he felt about her.  
  
The dull sun lit her features with a fiery orange glow, and represented only one of her many moods.  
  
He sighed sadly.  
  
Naraku ruined everything.  
  
If not for that two-faced bastard, Kouga would be living happily with Kagome.  
  
Even though he was in a feral rage when he escaped the police, the look on Kagome's face had broken his heart.  
  
He had never seen her cry until then. She was always cold and distant, not showing much trace of any lively emotion. But what would you expect of one who had lost their entire family in a house fire?  
  
The one time Kouga had seen those crystalline tears drip from her eyes, it had been for him.  
  
He had watched as Kagome was knocked out and taken to the police headquarters. He had read in a stolen newspaper that "Sid the Vicious" was finally caught and was being sent to another foster home in another city, and he had cried when he realized he would probably never see her again.  
  
Yes, he did cry. So what? If the one you loved with all your heart suddenly disappeared from your life, wouldn't you be a tad bit miserable?  
  
For all he knew, she probably hated him after he kicked her out and threatened her. He would never get her back, and it was all his fault.  
  
But then, all of a sudden, Sid makes her entrance again, and disappears with two coppers on her trail.  
  
Now, he was watching Kagome from in the shac.  
  
Confusion ran through his mind as she just stood there.  
  
'Is she going to come?'  
  
It was like a bad soap-opera. Yeah, the lines are cheesy and all that, but what about that juicy tension? Mmm-hhmm...  
  
Kouga's heart fell into despair as he saw her take a shaky step backwards.  
'I can't take this anymore!' she screamed to herself.  
  
As her emotional side panicked, the reasonable one stepped up to bat.  
  
'If,' it reasoned, 'Kouga threatens to kill, he will most likely stay true to his word. Pride is his key virtue.'  
  
Kagome gulped. He wouldn't...*kill* her...would he?  
  
But being herself, Kagome just wasn't sure of anything anymore.  
  
Her decision made, she took a step to increase the distance of the building and her.  
  
She would leave, and no one would be hurt this time.  
"KAGOME!"  
  
She froze.  
  
The one voice she was afraid to hear.  
  
Did it sound... '...Afraid or anxious?'  
  
Slowly, she turned around to face the building, and saw him, standing there.  
  
The end.  
(bwahaha! Did you fall for it? You are all so lucky I'm not mean like that!)  
  
"Kouga?" Yes, what a dumb question. So? She felt the need to say it anyway!  
He looked like a lost little boy, and his eyes were something akin to pleading.  
  
Even though he stood across the street, she could see every emotion that flickered across his face clearly. There was anger...frustration...and...fear?  
  
What had Kouga to fear about her? She thought he hated her guts!  
  
Time seemed to stop right there.  
The two stood in perfect silence, each afraid to lose the moment. But it had to happen sometime.  
  
"You're leaving?" he called out, just loud enough for her to hear.  
  
Kagome was confused. It seemed that she had gotten the wrong impression from the situation.  
  
"Didn't you want me to? I thought that you didn't need me, that you hated me..."  
  
He turned his head away with shame; shame for making Kagome hurt like that, shame for turning away the one who had lifted his heart from blackness.  
The breeze lifted his hair up playfully. He shivered.  
  
Why was it suddenly so cold?  
  
Kouga locked his eyes onto Kagome's, and watched her squirm.  
  
For minutes, the two stood, ignoring time itself.  
  
His face relaxed with effort. It seemed he wasn't going to speak, but then he managed to whisper something into the wind.  
  
"I don't hate you Kagome...I never have. I'm sorry for what I said that day..."  
  
He looked sad, reminiscing about old times, good times.  
  
Kagome frowned at him.  
'shit!'  
  
She was angry, to say the least.  
  
All this time, she thought she could never return, and she wasted time by idly sitting in the house of her foster family and being driven to school like a pack-mule.  
  
Considering her resources, she could have easily escaped and come back here.  
  
But no, blame her childish emotions for being so fickle and indecisive.  
  
Well, now that she was here, she had better make good use of it.  
  
Kouga took a step forward.  
  
"Please come back. We miss you."  
Kagome's mind screamed in frustration. She wanted to go back! Yes! The feathery sensation tickled her entire being.  
  
What was this odd feeling?  
  
Something Kagome had forgotten about...  
...happiness.  
But, as expected, a thick, dark hand twisted her insides, and ordered her heart different ideas. It told her to turn back, no one loved her, and they never would. She would always be an outcast, living in the shadows of society.  
  
The hand told her to turn away, to treat the world like it had treated her. Turn away, into the dark, where no one can see you, and no one can hurt you!  
  
By now, Kagome was ready to split. She was thoroughly confused.  
The conflicting emotions quarreled fiercely with each other, and the noise level in her head reached it's peak.  
  
All of a sudden, she clasped her head with both hands and gasped. If it had been real noise, she most certainly would have gone deaf.  
  
"Stop!"  
The irritated yell rang throughout the near-ghost town, momentarily silencing it's numbered occupants.  
Kouga watched her with worry.  
  
Was she insane?  
  
What was wrong?  
  
His feet were cemented to the pavement, and prevented him from rushing to her side.  
Although the atmosphere was completely silent, the crashing in her head was torrential. It was like rushing river rapids in springtime amplified by ten.  
She felt someone screaming inside her, someone trying to get out. She thought it was only those tangled emotions until a sharp pain ripped through her side. It was so sudden, she didn't even have time to scream. But that didn't stop the pain.  
  
It was terrible.  
  
It felt like something clawing its way out of her side, desperately looking to escape.  
Kagome did gasp though, but it was inaudible. The pain had taken the breath right out of her.  
"Kagome!"  
A new voice rang out through the raging silence.  
One that she confusedly recognized.  
Kagome turned slightly to see a blur of red and white coming closer.  
  
'Him?'  
  
The last person in the world she had expected to find, found her.  
  
"Inuyasha?" she tried to say, but only came out as a choked whisper.  
  
Her vision blurred, and she collapsed onto the coldly awaiting concrete sidewalk.  
  
At that moment, the silence burst, and Kouga's feet became unstuck, only to make their way over to the fallen girl quickly.  
Deep inside herself, Kagome heard voices.  
  
They sounded like children, except without the usual merriment.  
  
There was fearful screaming, full of terror and throbbing confusion.  
  
She wanted to help them, whoever they were.  
Kagome tried to take a step, away from the disaster, away from the pain.  
  
But it would not let her escape so easily. She felt herself sinking, sinking into a black pit.  
  
Scrambled, futile efforts to get up again left her, and she prepared to let the darkness embrace her. In a last hope for help, she looked up.  
  
But she found what she had not expected.  
  
A soft white light glowed above, steadily turning pink.  
  
'what the hell?'  
  
The light looked so far above, but it gave her a tiny bit of hope.  
  
Freeing her left arm, she reached up towards the heavens, in search of some kind of aid.  
  
And it came.  
The light slowly descended into the pit, disintegrating the darkness, transforming it into a pure white.  
  
Suddenly, Kagome didn't feel like she was suffocating anymore, and breathed deeper in relief.  
  
Somewhere above, yet right beside her, a soft voice spoke. It was old and young, deep and light. It had colors in it that Kagome, or I, for that matter, could not describe. It was cool yet warm, relaxing yet awakening, it was the voice of purity and truth.  
Kouga and Inuyasha were running to Kagome, each in desperate hopes that she wasn't hurt.  
  
Thirty feet...twenty feet...  
  
Almost there....  
  
But suddenly, ten feet away from her, both young men were thrown backwards, and where she previously lay, stood a tall white fire.  
  
It had the image of Kagome, but with hair a blinding white, a long dress of every color, and the most curious feature...  
  
...gigantic wings spread on either side of her.  
  
The wings were all white with black tips, and had a total length of six feet per wing.  
Kouga and Inuyasha, were, to say the least, stunned.  
This was not Kagome!!  
Whoo! It took me forever to write this stupid thing. When I first started typing, it was Valentine's Day! Jeez!  
  
Well, was it realistic enough, or did it just sound stupid?  
  
I know it sounds like other stories and all, but believe me, it's not the same. It'll get pretty interesting (I hope) in the next chapter, and if I get enough reviews, I'll consider typing it ^_^  
  
Bye for now...Truth  
  
(p.s...i'm going to change my name to Torrential Silence..so don't be alarmed when you see this story under that penname.) 


End file.
